Strawberries & Rum
by presleybue
Summary: On his way to meet Eric, his child that he created centuries ago, Godric stops at a bar, for a snack when he comes in contact with a very mysterious vampire. She sits alone in a shadowy corner of the bar, eating strawberries from a bowl & sipping from a glass of rum. "How can a vampire be eating food or drinking rum of all things?" he asked himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi to those you read my stories & review, this is another story request. It's about Godric from true blood, meeting an older vampire, one even older then he is. A vampire so old that she has certain privileges like tasting food & drink, but this one only has a taste for strawberries & rum, Godric has not gotten to that point yet.**_

_**Strawberries & Rum**_

_A beautiful woman sat a table, in a dark corner, of an old bar. She had pale blonde hair pulled up into a french-twist, with a few strands of her hair framing her face, her eyes were a dark, smoky gray, her nose was straight, but not to wide, & full, pouty lips. Her body was slender, curved in the places to make a man take notice. She was elegantly dressed in a dark red dress that fit her slender form, showing off her curves to advantage, even dipping low in the neck to show a delectable amount of cleavage, with the skirt ending just above her knees. On her feet were a pair of heels of the same color as her dress, as was the lipstick that coated her full, pouty lips. A smile curves her lips as a waiter brings the glass of rum & a bowl of strawberries she had order, prior to sitting down at this secluded table, shrouded in shadow. The young man smiles back, stuttering his thanks as she placed a hundred into his hand, causing her smile to grow as he stumbled away, both from the woman's beauty as well as getting such a high tip._

_Her eyes then wondered over the room, staring the occupants of the bar as she picks up a plump strawberry & slowly brings it to her lips, taking a bite of the juicy morsel. She knew the men around the bar wanted her, but they couldn't help but want her. She knew she was beautiful, but it was more then that, for this beauty wasn't like the people in the bar. She simply wasn't a human anymore, she hasn't been for centuries. Then why was she eating actual food, you may ask? Well that is simple, she is one of the oldest vampires, so has a few privileges, like eating & drinking. Two of which were strawberries & rum & this bar was one of her favorite places to get perk to being an old vampire is that she didn't have to feed as often now._

_She swallowed the bite of strawberry as a young man came up to her table, trying to get the courage to speak to her. She simply smiled up at him, staring deeply into his eyes as she said in a soft, smooth voice, "You don't want to talk to me, your going to go on your way." The young man nodded, his eyes vacant as he walked away._

_The woman smiled as he did what she told him, her long fingered hand, with nails painted a dark red, moved to pick up her glass of rum & brought it to her lips, taking a sip, her eyes closing at the taste & the warmth that slid down her throat._

_Her eyes reopened at the sound of the door, her gaze turning to see a man, a very handsome man with dark brown hair, cut short, a white button down shirt, black slacks, black shoes, walking through the door, & definitely not like the others in the bar, for he was a vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to give a shout out to the person who wanted me to write this, so glad you liked it hun. Took me awhile to figure out how to work it, but with a suggestion from you, I thought of a way. I don't own True Blood. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberries & Rum  
**_

"Are you sure you want to come down here for a visit? I know how much you detest Bill." Says Eric, Godric's child, a vampire he had created centuries after himself being turned into a vampire.

A smile curves Godric's lips, as he hears the concern in Eric's voice & replies, "Yes, Eric, I know I detest the man, but I am capable of being around him without killing him. I will leave that to you, my child."

I hear the laughter in his voice as he says, "Alright, Godric, but I warn you, Bill's enough to make the strongest of us want to pull their hair out."

"Yes, so I have noticed, but I am anxious to meet this mate of yours, from all you have told me, she is an amazing girl." I say with a chukle.

"Yes, she is my reason for being," says Eric, a smile in his voice. "We will both be waiting for you, Godric."

"I will be there soon," says Godric before hanging up his phone. He then spotted a small bar that looked quite old & decided to stop for a snack, before making the rest of the way over to Fangtasia.

He soon found a parking space & parked his small, dark blue car, before getting out to walk the few feet to the bar, then, once there, he opened the door before walking inside. He then paused, looking around to get a feel for the place, when he sees a beautiful woman, with pale skin, pale blonde hair pulled up into a french-twist, with strands of hair framing her face, with a slender, yet long legged build, she was also a vampire.

The thing that confused him though, was that she was drinking from a glass of rum, & eating strawberries from a bowl set before her, which was strange because vampires could only feed on blood.

Their eyes finally met across the room, her lips curving into a smile as she moves her finger into a come hither gesture. It was almost like she was waiting for him, he thought, as he started making his way through the small crowd of people to get to her. When he finally stopped before her, the woman's smile brightened even more, her words soft & husky as she spoke, "Hello, Godric, it's been a long, long time since I have seen you last, though I am sure you don't know me, but I have known of you for a very time."

My eyes narrowed at her words as I asked, "Known of me? My lady I am sorry, but I was not aware that I was hiding, nor as you say, do I remember ever meeting such a striking beauty as yourself."

"I doubt you would, you were still young, still fresh from just being turned into one of us & our time together was so short. You were still struggling with your blood lust at the time, so it's not surprising that you do not remember me, I remember everything about you, though. For instance, you are still one of the most handsome of our kind, Godric." She says, her eyes dark storms in the dim lightening of the room. She then waves her small hand to a stool next to her as she asks, "Would you care to sit with me, Godric?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the review, even the ones telling me of the mistakes I made in the story. I appriciate it, lets me know what I need to do better :D. I don't own True Blood, now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberries & Rum**_

_Before sitting down next to her, Godric stared down at her, trying to get a feel for her, seeing whether her vibe was good or bad, but for the moment, he would sit with her & see what happens._

_Up close, she was even more beautiful, pale, almost white skin, beautiful, delicate features, with dark, stormy blue eyes. Her dark red dress, dipped low in the front, showing off a good amount of cleavage that he wasn't to ashamed to stare at, he was a man after all._

_A soft, twinkling laugh interrupted my musings as I met her eyes again, a smile curving those, full, kissable lips, her eyes staring deeply into mine as she picks up her glass of rum, taking a sip before placing it back down on the table, licking her lips in a slow, very seductive manner. She then dips a finger into the glass before bringing the finger over to slip it between his lips, shocking him a bit at her forwardness, but he did not pull back, instead, he sucked gently on her finger, letting his cold tongue slide against it. Her body leaning closer, as he sucks upon her finger, a soft sigh passing her lips as his teeth gently nibbles on her finger._

_After one last, gentle nip, Godric pulled back, pulling his mouth free of the woman's finger, licking his own lips, as he said, "You know me, but you have yet to tell me your name."_

_Her smile curves wider as she replies, in that same husky tone, "You may call me, Senna James, but back then I was called, Lenora Harper. Do not feel bad for not knowing the the last, as I said, you were still a newborn."_

_Godric nodded his head, a slight smile curving his lips, his words soft spoken, as he said, "You intrigue me,& in this life that has become such a boring thing to me of late, not many things intrigue me, now a days."_

_"What kinds of things intrigue you about me?" asks the woman in a soft purr of sound, her fingers playing with a strawberry, her eyes dark with mysteries yet to uncover._

_"For one, your uncommonly beautiful," answers Godric, with a smirk, "For another, I would like to understand why you are about eat human food, & drink a glass of rum."_

_The woman known as Senna, trails one slim, long nailed finger, down Godric's cheek as she answered, "Most vampires, as you know, don't live past a hundred or more centuries, but there's a few who have been on this earth from the day of creation. Those that are old enough, gain certain...privileges, like being able to eat human food, drink most types of drink, able to feed less often, & with some, stay in the daylight for short periods of for me, I not yet that old enough to walk in the sunlight, but I eat some human food & what I wish, as well as not having to feed as often as I used to. I also have feeling about a person after I meet them, whether they are good, evil, or when I should meet them again, I have had this last feeling with you, Godric. I felt we would meet again, some day in the future, once your period of being a newborn was over. I must say, that from everything I heard & learned about you through the years, I am quite impressed."  
_

_"What is it, you think you know about me, my lady?" he asked, as he stared deeply into her eyes._

_"I know you to be loving to your coven, & to those you hold dear, like your children you have created, one is Eric Northman, I believe. I know you to be a brave man, as well as being very clever, but I wonder..." she says as she places a hand over his upper thigh, squeezing it gently as she continues, "are you as good in bed as you are out of it?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews & for liking this story so much, I really enjoy writing it & makes my day that you all like it so much. I don't own True Blood. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberries & Rum**_

_Taken by surprise, from her last words, Godric widened his eyes, as he stared at her, not used to such forwardness from a female, but it only took him a few moments to regain himself as he said with a smirk, "Are you always this forward, Senna James?"_

_"Only when I truly want something, & you, Godric, I want a great deal." she replies, her eyes intense as she stares back at him as she continues, her fingers sliding delicately over the top of his hand, "Don't you feel it, Godric? That special connection that connects all people, who know they are meant to be? I have felt that about you since the day I first met you, all those many centuries ago, but you were not yet ready back then, so I have waited these many centuries, waiting until the time was right to meet you again. I hope this is the right time. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_To answer her question, Godric raises his hand hand to gently cup her face, leaning forward until their lips were just a mere breath apart, his word light as air, as he said, "Yes, I've felt connection to you, as soon as I entered this bar & saw you." He then kissed her softly, just a soft, gentle rubbing of his lips against hers. His thumbs gently caressing her cheeks as he continued kissing her._

_A soft sigh passed her lips as she slid her hands up to his shoulders, needing to hold onto him as he assaulted her senses with his gentleness._

_Sliding his tongue softly against her lips, he could taste the rum upon her lips, causing a slight growl from deep in his throat as he finally slipped it into her eager mouth. His hands moved down to her slim waist, pulling her against his hard frame._

_Senna moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting the rum she had just drank, as their tongues rubbed passionately together. Her hands moving to bury themselves into his hair, pulling him closer, their bodies pressing tightly together, to where she was practically in his lap._

_After a while, Godric pulled back, his eyes dark with his desire, his words gruff & husky with desire as he said, "We need to get out of here before I take you right here."_

_Senna smiled at that, her eyes dark & stormy with the desire he caused inside her, her voice even huskier as she spoke, "I have a hotel not far from here."_

_"Lets go," was his only comment, before taking her hand & leading her out to his car._

_Once they were outside, Senna pushed him against the wall, crashing her mouth against his, while pressing her body tightly against his rock hard body, hissing in pleasure as his hands squeezed her ass, pulling her lower half against his growing erection._

_Godric growled as he ground his hardness against her, causing them both to hiss out in pleasure. As they continued kissing, their mouths & tongues moving hungrily against each other, while his hands moved up to squeeze her breasts, making her moan louder._

_They were so consumed with each other, that they hardly heard the bar door open, letting out a few drunks outside, until a few of them let out wolf whistles. The sound made Godric pull back, remembering that he still hadn't fed yet & gently pulled away from Senna, telling to go on to the car, that he be with her shortly & gave her the keys. She agreed & kissed him once before heading over to his car, her hips swaying with her movement. _

_He watched her until she got into the car, before turning back to the drunks who were also watching Senna, causing a low growl to work it's way in his throat, as he stared into their eyes, telling all but one to get into their cars & drive away. With the one who was left, he beckened to follow him into the dark ally at the side of the bar, he then pressed the man against the wall before tipping his head back & sinking his fangs into his neck, drinking deeply of the man's blood._

_Once he was done, only drinking a few mouthfuls, not yet needing to much more than that, he then had the man go home, forgetting about what just happened, before walking to his car & starting it up._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, Thank you all for all your awesome reviews, & suggestions. It means the world to me you love this story as mush as I do. Again, this was a request, & I am thankful it has done so well. I don't own True Blood. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberries & Rum**_

_Once inside the hotel room, with the door locked, Godric has Senna pressed up against the wall with his rock hard body trapping her there, their lips & tongues, hungrily clashing together, while they ripped each other's clothes off. _

_Then once they were both naked, they pulled back to stare hungrily at the other, their eyes darkening with hunger & desire as they both liked what they saw. _

_Godric devoured her body with his hungry gaze, large breasts, but not to large, a slim waist with gently rounded hips, to her long, long legs that looked like they could go on forever, but it was what lay between her legs that had his mouth watering, & all he wanted just then was to thrust his large, thick, cock, deep inside her._

_While Godric was devouring ehr body with his dark eyes, Senna was doing her own fair share of staring, her eyes turning dark with lust as she eyed him up & down. _

_His body was beautifully made, with his tall, muscular build, broad chest, narrow waist & hips, beautifully sculpted abs, long, muscular legs, to his large, thick cock that had her mouth watering at the thought of tasting him._

_ "Your so very beautiful," says Godric, his voice thick with desire as he pulled her against his rock hard body, a hiss of pleasure passing both their lips at the contact of skin touching skin. Their hands began exploring each other. _

_A hiss of pleasure passed full, pouty lips when a large hand with slender fingers, caressed a large breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb, before pinching it, making it stiff, almost as stiff as when a feminine hand squeezed a large, thick erection, making Godric groan in pleasure as he bucked his hips into her hand._

_"You like that, Godric?" She asked, a smirk curving her lips as she squeezed him a bit harder._

_"Ahh...yes Senna...you know I do," he growled in pleasure, his hips bucking into her hand._

_In retaliation, Godric squeezed her breast roughly, but not enough to cause her, just enough to let her feel good. This action caused her to growl out in pleasure, her back arching , pressing her breast into his hand, while she continued to pump his erection in her hand._

_His hand then thrust hard & roughly into her slick entrance, thrusting all four fingers deep inside while while his thumb nail racked over her clit, causing her to scream out in pleasure, while squeezing his thick cock hard & roughly, causing his own growl of pleasure, as they both came together._

_Godric then slid his hand free of her slick entrance, a sexy ass smile curving his lips as he started licking off her juices, his tongue sliding slowly over his hand, getting ever drop of her come as he stared with dark, lustful eyes into her own._

_Senna felt a shiver go through her at that smile, & gave him one of her own, as she suddenly pushed him onto the bed, before pouncing on him, her legs straddling his hips, as her mouth crashed onto his, their tongues clashing together, as her nails racked down over his chest, causing him to growl in pleasure & pain, before flipping her onto her back. His hands then slide over her long legs, spreading wide as he raised them high over his waist, before thrust hard & deep inside her, causing him to growl as he sank to the hilt._

_Senna growled out in pleasure as he suddenly thrust inside her, her nails racking down his back, making indents as she pulled him closer as he set a hard, furious pace, this hips slapping together as he pounded her into the mattress. Their moans of pleasure growing ever louder, until they could be heard from other rooms, but neither cared, they were to consumed with each other.__  
_

_"AAAAHHHHH...FUCK...YOUR SO TIGHT!" growled Godric as he slammed into her tight heat, his balls slapping her clit, making her scream for more, as her hips bucked wildly against his, meeting his every thrust._

_"AAAHHHH...FUCK...YES...JUST LIKE THAT!" screams Senna, as pleasure beyond anything she could have imagined crashed through her, causing her to erupt around his thick, thrusting cock, her inner walls squeezing him to the max until he finally exploded inside her, causing them both scream each other's name._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, thank you all again for reading & telling me how much you like this story, it means a lot to me that you like what I write. I don't own True Blood. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberries & Rum**_

_Senna smiled as Godric collapsed on top of her, their breathing rough, even though they needed no air to breathe, it's just how passionate their union was. Her fingers ran gently through his hair as he rested his head upon her breast, feeling content first time in centuries._

_Godric kissed her breast softly before looking up into her beautiful eyes, his words husky as he spoke, "I've never felt such passion before, as I felt making love to you."_

_Her smile grew brighter as she leaned up to kiss him softly before saying, "Neither have I Godric. I feel like I've found my home at last, & it's only in your arms that I feel this way."_

_Godric smiled as he said, "Well, you won't ever need to feel lonely again because we will have eachother to chase away the loneliness."_

_Senna smiled at this, her hands sliding up on his back to cup his face, & brought his lips back to hers for a deeply loving kiss. It was quite some time before either came up for air or words again. When they did, Godric rolled onto his side, pulling her to snuggle into his side, with her one leg between his, her hand resting on his chest as her head laid on his shoulder, so she could stare up at him, a smile curving her lips._

_She could not remember being this happy in years & from the look on his face, neither could he, as he spoke, "Will you join me to go meet my child's mate & to introduce you as mine?"_

_Senna's smile grew in delightful wonder at his words, kissing him again before replying, "Yes, Yes Godric, I would be happy to join you & to forever be at your side."_

_"Good, because from here on out, your mine & no one shall ever have you," he says before rolling back over to claim her once again as his fangs sank into her neck, causing a loud moan to pass her lips, both from his furious thrusting of his thick hardness inside her, as well as the pleasurable pain of his fangs in her neck. She then growled as he sank deeper, touching the very core of her with his hardness as she sank her fangs into his neck, marking him as hers. _

**_The End_**


End file.
